NO TITLE!
by Fate3
Summary: No title as of yet. This is just an experimental thing. ^_^' gee I really need to finish all the other stories
1. The End of The Sailors

Author's Note: You know when I wrote 'why usagi shouldn't be with heero' I felt soooo loved after all the flames. I only got one compliment and was just HAPPY! *jumps up and down and up and down* You just wouldn't believe how happy I felt!!!!! ^_^ I'd like to thank all who reveiwed that little list I wrote. ^_^. Now enough of the out of story ness and on with the story I just wrote for no apparent reason.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own characters. Me have no money. You dun sue. You get nothing. HA HA HA ^_^'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Flames abducted a nearby city. Parents and children a like were running a screaming hoping that they might survive. But they wouldn't. This monster was way to strong. And thier defenders were dead. There was no hope at all for any to survive. This land and its people were doomed. Doomed to live in a life of darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Pluto, we can't let our children live like this" said a silver-haired woman who was sitting on a pretty fancy throne. Another woman stood in front of the first. This one had..jade hair and crimson eyes?(A/n: don't ask about the question mark) The second woman nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do, to bring the girls somplace safe"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ extremly short no? ehhhh I dunno tell me what cha think and tell me which scouts should go to the GW world. BUT! I will put my creation scouts in there. I won't let Usagi be paired up with Heero so don't even ask. Here are the scout I wanna bring.   
  
Usagi  
Ami  
Minako  
Makoto  
Hotaru  
  
Give me ideas before a certain sombody cutes the rope to the 20 ton writer's block above my head. 


	2. 195 A.C?

Author's Note: Ok I think this'll work like all the kind reveiwers said. Ok Ami is out and well my creation is in! ^_^' don't worry she is cool. NO I'M SERIOUS! Now I'm going to do that voting thing and tally up votes. Since Ami ish out well you get it god damn. ^_^'' Anywho, gee note no Usagi/Heero cause yall understand how much I freaking hate those kinds of romances. anyway..onto what I wrote in just mintues of spanish class. Forgive me if you see spanish words, god I dun know where that came from.   
  
Disclaimer; Is this really neccesary? I just own Fate. God now leave me be!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BANG! CRASH! OUCH! THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK! That's how Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru fell onto the concrete floor of an empty park. A small voice behind them giggled lightly. Each of the, recently dead girls now brought back to life senshi groaned and muttered things the would if they were cranky. "GUYS!" yelled the small voice, "You'll have to at least open your eyes if wanna see me again"   
This was when each senshi snapped open thier eyes and turned around in a struggled rush. It was Fate only...she wasn't in Senshi form. They all blinked as the girl about 14, youngest after Rini(Hotaru is older...), blinked back.   
This girl was Sailor Fate. Along with her sister Sailor Destiny, they were the predictors of the universes, and all it's peoples, futures and ends. Her intense black hair was into a small half pony tail. The girl blinked again crystal blue eyes gazing lightly aroud and then back to the confused inner and one outer senshi.   
"Fate what the heck are you doing here?!" cried Usagi standing and running to the young girl squishing her in a huge hug. The others followed suit bringing the girl into a breathtaking death group hug. "Ouch...guys...guys....GUYS!" Fate yelled. Everyone let go quickly and laughed like Usagi, since they all seemed to be like her in a way. Fate looked up at them and shook her head. "You guys never changed!" Minako shruged and Usagi laughed again.   
"As you know you guys stopped ticking after you fought that monster. Well the others are fine if you wanna know, they are with Pu-mama, Jade and Amber and Selenity. They'll be fine. They are going to other worlds cause we can bring so much! Anyway, I'll be your guide for this world. Soooooo Welcome to 195a.c(correct year right?) A war has been going on and I still dunno why Destiny shoose this world over the other perfectly nice ones but now vamos!" She said this affuly quickly and started walking to her apt. Confused senshi following looking at all the advances of this place and time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
god damn. I need a life...ANYWHO! let's see....reveiw....yes reveiw and give me your vote on couple. Any body who vote Usagi and Heero, thier vote shall be counted out. Anyway I'll think of something to do. I need title sugestions as well. 


	3. Homework? Dammit....

Author's Note: *sniffle* this is soooo weird I should give yall the favortite votes. -_- this is depressing. No One choose a boyfriend for Fate yet and I want it to be Heero(cause he my boyfriend). Well enough of you know my endless blab. And here are the leading couples!  
  
Hotaru/Heero-5  
(Tie-ish thing)Usagi/Trowa and Usagi/Quatre-around 3  
  
I'm sorry to say everything else had one. And well Fate/?? is zero. -_- come on people! I love Hotaru/Heero but damn poor Fate can't get even one vote for Heero? *cries* ok girl stop with your blabbing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOW FATE! YOU LIVE HERE BYOURSELF?!" yelled Minako at the lavashing apt the 14 year old Fate lived in. "On no Minako!" said Fate, "Amber and Jade live here with me!" At this Makoto sweatdroped and prolly feared for her life.  
Amber and Jade were also Sailor Scouts. Jade was Sailor Solar and Amber, Sailor Universe. Jade was the tomboy type of person and was not to be messed around with. Jade was the only one to actually BEAT MAKOTO in a fighting match. Mako was terrified of the girl. Amber on the other hand was more bookish, teacher pettish, and well a great piano player. Ami always followed Amber around, always looking for advise. But back to the story.  
"Mako, They are not here now. But will be later on. But for now, you need to read this in order to grow accustomed to this world" Fate snapped her fingers and BOOM, four heavy hardcover books appeared and fell on the table bending it, the title was 'What happened in the past 100 years'. "And this so you'll learn how to work your new forms of transportation and chaos!" Fate said chaos excited at the thought, she always loved to do the such. She snapped her fingers again and BOOM, CRACK, four more heavy books fell on the table, with this added weigt breaking it. The title was '1001 ways to work a gundam'.  
Makoto, Minako, and Usagi's faces faulted to a way that said, 'HOMEWORK?!'. Hotaru simply picked up the gundam book and fell to the ground with such weight. "What do you have in here?! Rocks!?" yelled Hotaru recovering from the fall. "No, the book cover is made of gundanium, and so are some scale models that pop out of the book!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can'r believe I was laughing my ass off as I read this over. XD its funny. I can't help it. Now, you reveiw and pick more couples. ^_^ I'll write more once you guys reveiw. 


	4. The Mission, Assasinate..Quatre?!

Author's Notes: 15 reveiws! I'm soooo like proud of myself. People like what I write! Ok, now lets see....the popular couples so far is! *drumroll*  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
Usagi/Trowa  
Fate/Duo  
Minako/Quatre  
Makoto/??   
  
So far those are the popular votes. I'm afraid I'll have to get Duo with Fate when I originaly planned Duo to be her brother. ^_^' what a twist of Fate! (No pun intended) Ok people, this is really going to be scary...Makoto with Wufei? If these votes keep up the way they are Makoto with Wufei?! *shudder* DO SOMTHING ABOUT THAT PEOPLE! I don't think I can handle that couple. They both fight for dominance. -_-. Besides, Destiny loves Wufei and will kill Mako if she gets near him but she isn't here! Hey guys, you can't forget about Amber and Jade because you'll be meeting them here! I always thought Trowa and Jade looked cute together! ^_^" ok, too much talking and on with you know what!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi, Minako, Hotaru and Makoto stared with and open-mouthed stare at thier new gundams. And not only that but shiny new handguns, which they weren't allowed to use yet until they read, 'how to work a gun'(I bet that book is Heero's Favorite!). Each gundam represented thier respected colors and favorite weapons.   
After moment of looking at the gundums Fate came out through a side door with two other fugures with her. One figure had long, like Setsuna's, black hair and emerald eyes. She was tall and preety skiny. The other had a firey red blaze hair. Brown eyes shone like something else in the light. These two were Jade and Amber.   
"I see you guys have met your gundams...Its time for you girls to try em out. On your first mission" said Amber importantly. Fate being a bit nicer waved her hand to user everyone to a door. As Makoto passed Jade they held a small glare before giving a big 'I missed you hug' and walked in chatting. Amber groaned and looked to the little Fate who was about to walk in with Hotaru. "Your sure they are ready?" asked Amber with a straight face. Fate sighed, "I sure of it. They studied. I know they won't mess up. Besides how hard can a simple assasination be?" Amber looked at Fate and walked in. Fate entered as well. They were briefed by Amber, each senshi looking either excited or intent on proving to themselves that they can fly a gundam without crashing. "Our objective, is to Assasinate a certain man, Quatre R. Winner"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YO! *Audience looks up at the big cliff on stage* HUGE CLIFFIE NO?! WELL I LEFT IT AT THAT, YA'LL MUST REVEIW AND TELL TO WRITE MORE OR I WON'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	5. Usagi's and Minako's departure

Author's Note: *waves from the cliff then falls* AHHHHH OWIEs!!!! *sweatdrop* YOU GUYS ARE WAY TOO PUSHY! espeacialy Des. *growl. grumble* I have to introduce another character or else my apperance in another story will be killed. Crud..-_-' Ah..I dun care as much...I can always take Destiny out of another story i'm thinking about. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Popular Couples:  
Hotaru/Heero(I love this couple honestly. BUT FATE SHOULD BE WITH HEERO!)  
Usagi/Trowa(A talkative person with a silent one. O_o' Trowa will be like totally OOC if this couple happens)  
Fate/Duo (*cries* Do you guys have any idea that Duo is Fate's BROTHER?! GOD DAMMIT!)  
Minako/Quatre (oh I just love this couple. Yet..if either of them go crazy lord help us all..)  
Makoto/Wufei (*blink. blink. (Sound effects included)* No one voted for this couple but its they are the only people left..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls veiwed the picture of the guy about 15. They all blinked. Platinum blonde hair with deep pools of bright eyes. When the picture went to Minako she stared at it and then as if on cue her eyes became the usual hearts. Usagi and Jade who was sitting next to her looked at the dazed Minako. "no falling in love Mina" said Jade cooly. Mina sighed. "yeah, we are supposed to kill him!" said Usagi completly excited about the mission.   
"Two people will go on this mission. Everyone else will have to wait for other missions I have for you. Note if anybody sees you kill Mr. Winner or attempt, abort your mission. And get out of there. mr. Winner is an ex-gundam piolet so I doubt this'll be easy. Usagi, Minako(Note these are the two who may be with Quatre. VOTE!) will go on this mission. Any Questions?" said Amber quietly looking at Minako then Usagi and then everyone else. They all shook thier heads. "Alright, Usagi, Minako. Go to your gundams with Jade and get ready while I give everyone else thier missions"   
  
*******  
  
"You scared Girls?" said Jade teasingly as if to scare the two blondes. They both looked the black haired girl with confusion. "I mean you might die again! But wait a sec..that doesn't matter..you get reborn anyway" Minako looked at Jade as if saying, 'we could die?!'. Usagi shrugged. Nothing different for her. Jade laughed and stopped abruptly. The blondes stoped as well and looked at thier gundums.   
Minako's and Usagi's gundam looked almost the same. Except the colors. Minako's gundam had a dark orange with small hints of a blackish yellow. Jade said that that gundam had the same design as Sandrock. Usagi, since pink was too bright her gundam was a navy blue. Her's the design of HeavyArms. They both blinked at thier gundams not being able to get a good look before. Immediatly they wanted to try them out.   
Jade looked at the blondes excited face as they went into thier gundams happily. Like kids who just started opening presents on christmas. "We are all ready!" shouted Usagi. Jade waved, "Just don't get hurt out there!" Minako's laugh could be heard, "You act like our moms! WE WON'T GET HURT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it here. WOW! It isn't that big but I like writing so little stuff. People, I should seriously get a title -_- in your reveiws tell me which ones you think it should be. I swear, I'm just writing. No plan or nothing. Ah well. Read, Reveiw, and make sure Fate gets Heero. ^_^ ok I'm done now COMPLETE YOUR MISSION!  
  
-Fate 


	6. Hotaru and Fate's departure

Authors Note: YAY! I got more reveiws than any of Destiny's fics! *dances around* You know, I feel like I'm such a cool writer! ^_^ I have like one reveiwer who made a Fate/Heero pairing vote! ^_^. ok lets see I'm sending two more people off to get a boyfriend! *waves buh bye to Hotaru and Fate* Have ya noticed..that Usagi and Minako have such a closeness to getting Quatre. And the loser will get Trowa. *honestly I don't wanna be with him* ^_^ let's give the couples!  
  
Popular Couples:  
Hotaru/Heero (Maybe I should empasize more. Fate is me! I have huge crush on Heero! I'm done by 7 votes!)  
Usagi/Trowa (The oocness will be too great for trowa..)  
Minako/Quatre (love the two)  
Fate/Duo (ANYTHING BUT NI-CHAN!)  
Makoto/Wufei (*blink* Yet still..they are weird!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fate-chan, Hota-chan. Listen up you two" said Jade harshly to the two friends who were talking quickly, trying to catch on whatever they missed. But once they heard Jade's harsh voice they shut up immediatly blinking, with the sound effects. (Note people, done get Jade mad or there will be no inch on your body that won't be messed up/bruised up/cut up/ect.)  
"Thank you Jade," said Amber looking at the two girls who had been through so much when they were children. They both look particularaly the same except for thier eyes. And, hair lenght and maybe color if you wanted to be specific. "Your assignment will be to assasinate, at all costs, this baka woman" said Amber showing a picture of none other than Relena Peacecrap, I mean, Peacecraft. 'You two should be extra careful at this for..well...to put it blunt she has ex-gundam pilots proctecting her. You two are most experianced with near death battles so I shouldn't worry. Will I?" Both girls said no in usion and stood up walking to Jade to see thier gundams and get out of this place to start thier killing shopping spree.  
  
******  
  
Both girl looked at thier gundam's in awe, they were both twin gundams. Both black, and the only way to tell them appart was in some places Hotaru's gundam had purple and a dark grey in Fate's. "If you guys have been studying, you should know that these are on the same designs as Wing Zero custom. We only took a few parts of deathsycte(sp?). Actually one, the sythe weapon, but we made it into a glave to suit what your used to" Jade said casually as both girls entered thier gundams seriously. "Fate's Gundam has the Zero system since she can easily handle it. Hotaru, you'll get it later as you become a better pilot. Fate, you promise to do so as she does?" asked Jade sternly to the back of Fate glaring. Fate only nodded silently. "You guys are good to go!"   
With that both gundams transformed, (With the transformers sound effects XD), into jet planes and few away into te night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sould say, I'm prolly going to write more on Fate and hota-chan's mission because it has my boyfriend in it. Prolly what I'll do is a rotation. One group then the other and then Makoto. You guys should tell me in which order and tell me couple matches. But I should warn you, I'm known to change plans..*evil laughter is now heard on a tape recorder* 


	7. The start of Missions

Author's Note: Ok Voting polls are still up! ^_^ yay, you guys can still vote for Heero/Fate! ^_^ *dances around happily while Jade edges up with a mallet*   
Jade: DAMMIT AUTHOR GIRL SHUT UP AND WRITE ALREADY!  
Me: Oh hi Jade...whatcha doing with that mallet over there yonder?  
Jade: You can't stop me from hitting you!  
Me: I can tell you who set off the bubble gum bomb in the training room tho.  
Jade: WHO DID IT?!  
Me: *points to Tigress-chan and then runs away* READ AND REVEIW PEOPLE!  
*A voice far off is cursing at the Author. the Author Sweatdrops and runs faster in fear of her life*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Makoto, since your by yourself and..we don't want you alone...Jade and I will be accompanying you since, well since this target is a little live wire as you might say" said Amber calmly, looking at the lonely Mako who slightly brightened up seeing she wouldn't be alone.   
"Preety easy task if you ask me. Find the ex-gundam pilot and find his gundam and then..BOOM! Fireworks city, I just love my day job ^_^" said Jade walking in and then walking out walking to her gundam wanting to fly it for the longest. Mako and Amber watched the trail of dust as Jade went out and sweatdroped. "She's excited I see..." said Mako standing up and following the trail of fire setting Jade's trail as well. Amber followed as well. 'This'll serve as interesting' thought Amber wondering what everyone else was doing now..  
  
******With Usa and Mina, one day later..******  
  
"MINAKO! ITS HOT AND I'M TIRED OF WALKING!" wined Usagi fanning herself with her hand with a lazy face under a sun hat. Minako turned around with the same look walking backwards with her hands behind her head closing her blue eyes. "I know Usagi, you told me over a hundred time already!" Usagi pouted, "Can't we take a rest? I go in the shade?" Minako opened one eye casually with a frown, "No Usagi, We need to find this Quatre person and complete the mission. But..." Minako paused and looked to a shady tree with a goof smile and a sweatdrop "We could take a break for a little while and eat" Usagi's face brightened as she ran to the tree with Minako both laughing care free like. You'd never they'd be on a mission to kill someone.   
  
### 3 hours later of food intake ###  
  
"BOY I'M STUFFED!" stated Usagi patting her full tummy. "That's a first" Said Minako jokingly. Usagi frowned and then looked away, blinking. "Hey, Mina...doesn't that guy look like.." Minako followed Usagi's gaze curiously and raised a brow, "Come to think of it...yea..he does..lemme check.." Usagi nodded looking at a short platinum blonde talking to a taller, hotter *cough*, brown haired guy who looked like he had a latin origin. Usagi blinked again, forget Mamo-baka, she could clearly get ths guy with her impeckable charm. (Jade: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET TROWA?! Me: shush!)   
Minako looked up at her friend about to say that he was the one but was caught off guard by the fact that Usagi was not there but was standing and about to walk. Minako widened her eyes and pulled Usagi back down. "your not supposed to fall for them!" Minako hissed. "Casual, like we did before we died" Usagi sighed with a dazed look as she stood again wiping her ass as minako pulled her hair in its signature half ponytail.   
BOth girls ran over to the two Kawaii guys, Usagi holding her hat as she followed Minako. "Hey you guys! You seem to know this place better than us, do you know where the Winner estate is? We are supposed to be there for a meeting" said Minako with a bright smile. Usagi held up a small map with a hopeful, pitiful look.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
The two Kawaii boys, Quatre and Trowa, were just minding thier own business when they saw two blonde run up to them with desperate expressions. Quatre being who he was looked at them curiously. "Can you please point us in the right direction?" asked the one with odangos. "We'd be forever in your debt if you do!" said the other with a pleading expression. "....." said you prolly know who. "I'm Quatre Winner, and you two are?" said Quatre in the kindest voice ever to these beautiful ladies. He was very curious at why these women wanted to see him.   
"I'm Usagi, and this is Minako" said Usagi with glee. Minako smiled brightly, "We've been wanting to see your estate for the longest, Mr. Winner. We were doing a..um...a school report...yeah! that's it a school report on your family history and we were wondering" said Usagi looking at Minako and then to the kawaii guys. Quatre smiled, "It would be an honor" Trowa just shruged with the same "....."   
  
****With Hotaru and Fate, same time, at Relena, Duo and Heero's school****  
  
TOday, like anyother day Duo was enjoying a good nap, Relena a good glomping, and Heero...wellhe pretty much wasn't enjoying his glomping at all. Until the were interupted by thier teachers sing song voice.   
"Class, I'd like you to meet our two new students, Faith(Fate,that is like her original name) and Hotaru" said Ms. Whateverthatteachersnameis. Everyone payed attention since they never had any new students after Heero and Duo.  
Faith and Hotaru both came into the classroom at the same time. Faith's face was cold, for she hated school uniforms, she hated skirts, and she hated school. Hotaru on the other hand had a small smile on her face as she bowed down a bit. Both girls now definatly looked like twins, except for thier eye color. Hotaru's violet while Faith's were blue. "Its a pleasure to be here" said Hotaru weakly. Faith just nodded. Everyone else stared at the way they looked and acted determining weither they should trust them or leave them as outcasts.  
"Alright girls, well you can sit behind Miss Dorlin(sp?), Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy" said the teacher pointing to the desks in the back. Faith and Hotaru looked at eachother before shrugging in usion and walking over to thier assigned seats. On by passing some guys of course they both got cat calls which they responded with a glare that could easily compete with Heero's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! I'm leaving it at that because I want to! And also I wrote this in the middle of the night. Reveiw! Now here are the couples you can only vote for now..  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
Hotaru/Duo  
Fate/Heero  
Fate/Duo  
Usagi/Trowa  
Usagi/Quatre  
Minako/Trowa  
Minako/Quatre  
Makoto/Wufei  
Jade/Wufei  
Amber/Wufei (Thought I highly do not recomend this couple) 


End file.
